ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC's The Adventures of Superman
DC's The Adventures of Superman is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The series airs on Cartoon Network from TBD 2012 to 20??. It set in and is the first entry of the New DC Animated Universe. Premise The series follows young reporter Clark Kent, who truly know as Kal-El, begins using his extraordinary powers to fight against potential threats as Superman as he deals with his personal life, as well. Cast & Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman '''(voiced by Sam Daly) - a young mild-mannered reporter who double his life as a brave and courageous alien superhero. Supporting * '''Lois Lane (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a young tough-as-nails young reporter of the Daily Planet and Clark's love interest. * James "Jimmy" Olsen (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a young friendly but somewhat curious photographer who often consider as "Superman's Pal". * Perry White '''(voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * '''Steven "Steve" Lombard (voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD * Ronald "Ron" Troupe (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Catherine "Cat" Grant (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD * Martha Kent (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - TBD * Jonathan Kent (voiced by Bob Joles) - TBD * Captain Maggie Sawyer (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Inspector William Henderson (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD * Commissioner David Corporon (voiced by Alastair Duncan) - TBD * Officer Daniel "Dan" "Terrible" Turpin (voiced by Jesse Burch) - TBD * Mayor Frank Berkowitz (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Lana Lang (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD * Peter "Pete" Ross (voiced by Grant George) - TBD * Chloe Sullivan (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - TBD * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (voiced by Lilina Mumy) - TBD * John Henry Irons/Steel (voiced by Steve Harris) - TBD * Natasha Irons (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Krypto the Superdog (voice effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Bibbo Bibbowski (voiced by Eric Edelstein) - TBD * General Samuel "Sam" Lane (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD * Lucy Lane (voiced by Clare Grant) - TBD * Professor Emil Hamilton (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Jor-El (voiced by Tim Daly) - TBD * Lara Lor-Van (voiced by Dana Delany) - TBD * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (voiced by Vincent Martella) - TBD * Lena Luthor (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD * Karen Starr/Power Girl (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD Other Heroes * Bruce Wayne/Batman '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by ) - TBD * Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by ) - TBD * Bartholomew " Barry" Allan/Flash (voiced by ) - TBD * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (voiced by ) - TBD * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (voiced by ) - TBD * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (voiced by ) - TBD * Legion of Super-Heroes, consisting of: ** Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 '''(voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Charles "Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy (voiced by ) - TBD ** Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (voiced by ) - TBD ** Rokk Krinn/Cosmic Boy (voiced by ) - TBD ** Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (voiced by ) - TBD ** Luornu Durgo/Triplicate Girl (voiced by ) - TBD ** Tinya Wazzo/Phantom Girl (voiced by ) - TBD ** Brin Londo/Timber Wolf (voiced by Shawn Harrison) - TBD * Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Richard Occult (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lighting (voiced by Tom Everett Scott) - TBD * Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold (voiced by ) - TBD * William "Billy" Batson/Shazam (voiced by ) - TBD * Villains * Alexander "Lex" Luthor (voiced by Steven Weber) - the rich billionaire yet morally corrupted head CEO of LexCorp and is Superman's arch-enemy, whom fear of extraterrestrials turn into a unhealthy hatred. ** Mercedes "Mercy" Graves (voiced by Julie Nathanson) - TBD * Vril Dox/Brainiac (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - TBD * General Dru-Zod (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD ** Ursa (voiced by Fryda Wolff) - TBD ** Non (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Winslow Schott/Toyman (voiced by Wally Wingert) - a confused and misguided toymaker who create toy-themed gimmick or devices who love making toys for children, whom he, in his eyes, see that adults are too neglected for their children. * Raymond Jensen/Parasite (voiced by Chris Cox) - TBD * Leslie Willis/Livewire (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - a former ex-shock jock who get turn into an electricity-powered villainess. * Mongul (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - TBD * Bizarro '''(also voiced by Sam Daly) - a bizarre yet opposite clone of Superman, creating by Lex Luthor, who has the same powers as him, but are backward, and often speak in the third person. * '''Mr. Mxyzptlk (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD ** Ms. Gsptlsnz (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD ** Morgan Edge (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD ** Dabney Donovan (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD ** Whisper A'Daire (voiced by Gwendoline Yeo) - TBD * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (voiced by Lex Lang) - TBD * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (voiced by ) - TBD * Robert DuBois/Bloodsport (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * John Corben/Metallo (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a trap-making supervillain who was Clark's former high school friend and a high school dropout. He formed a on/off-again romantic relationship with the Puzzler. * Lobo (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Titano the Super-Ape (voice effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Darkseid (voiced by David Sobolov) - the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips TBD ** Kalibak (voiced by Terry Crews) - TBD ** DeSaad (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD ** Granny Goodness (voiced by Deborah Strang) - TBD *** Female Furies, consisting of: **** Lashina (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **** Mad Harriet (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **** Stompa (voiced by April Stewart) - TBD **** Bernadeth (voiced by Erica Luttrell) - TBD **** Gilotina (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **** Malice Vundabar (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD ** Steppenwolf (voiced by Jonathan Adams) - TBD ** Kanto (voiced by J.B. Blanc) - TBD ** Mantis (voiced by Chi McBride) - TBD ** Virman Vundabar (voiced by Rene Auberjonois) - TBD * Frederick "Fred" Van Simonson/Riot (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * Massacre (also voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD * Micah Flint/Rock (voiced by ) - a former astronaut who was volunteering in a program that genetic experiments of LexCorp, but get turning into a rock-like behemoth where he has an obsession with seeking revenge on Lex Luthor before growing a hatred on Superman for stopping his revenge on Lex. * 'Doomsday '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a massive and powerful yet indestructible creature that almost nearly killing Superman. Other Villains * Episodes ''See List of DC's The Adventures of Superman episodes '' Trivia *Some most villains' origins are re-imagine. * The series uses the element of Villain of the Week * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:New DC Animated Universe (Billy2009's version)